


Rest Of Our Lives

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [15]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Got That Out of the Way, Happy, Henry in the past has drugged Anne, How Do I Tag, I'm serious that's gonna be in every six fic I write, I'm sure I forgot something actually important, Proposals, Which is usualy the case, but what's new, henry sucks, if so, implied sex, is that a trigger?, just a reminder that I can write fluff, the guy is mentioned, who knows - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina is proposing.I can't make a joke out of it. I tried. But I can't.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G
> 
> The guy is mentioned.

Things were not going to plan.

For one thing, the restaurant they were at had micro portions. That left Catalina starving. Which didn’t bode well for Anne.

Catalina remembers now why their first date had been considered rocky. She also remembers why she didn’t like this place. But not everything was falling apart.

The ring that she had hidden in her purse was not missing.

(That happened to Anna when she proposed to Katherine, which led to her winging it and acting like she did it on a whim. Katherine was not fooled and ended up searching for the ring with her.)

Anne wasn’t _storming_ out.

(Henry. That’s all that needs to be said.)

Catalina or Anne weren’t _dying_.

(Henry again.)

And their shared _psychotic ex_ wasn’t there to:

  * Assault
  * Poison
  * Insult
  * And generally ruin the moment.



(He decided to start a _fight_ with Catalina a couple months ago, and lost wonderfully. Apparently he also worked at a Starbucks, when he saw Anne he _drugged_ her drink. They now got free drinks from them. He also started yelling slurs at them while drunk. That one was a year ago. Basically any time he shows his face, it’s ruining the moment.)

They had finally gotten the check. After paying the crazy high price that made Catalina feel like she was being ripped off, they left. Much like their first date, they were both starving. Catalina felt dejavu kick in when she saw the pizza place. Catalina nudged Anne.

“Tell me you’re just as hungry as I am.”

Anne looked at Catalina. “If you’re starving then yes.”

“Lets go inside.”

Once they entered the pizzeria, Catalina smiled. “Remember our first date?” Anne had a soft smile on her face when she answered “You mean when we made the same grave mistake and ended up here? Yeah. Weirdly enough the fact that our first date ended with pizza made it better.”

“You know what? I completely agree with you.”

They ordered. Once they sat down Catalina was once again reminded of the first time she was here. She had asked the cashier for a percentage of how much of their income came from the starving people who went to that stingy restaurant. He’d responded with 80%. Which made Catalina laugh.

After they ate, (Catalina left a hefty tip. This time she felt like she hadn’t left enough.) She took Anne to the beach.

This was again a place they went to on their first date.

Catalina and Anne took their heels off, and carried them as they walked along the shore. They talked about everything and nothing. Anne was babbling on and on about why her heelys were so great. Catalina watched with a smile. Eventually she stopped Anne.

“What?”

Catalina looked at Anne fondly for a moment before pulling the ring she’d meticulously hidden. For a second Catalina thought it was gone, but thankfully it wasn’t and she quickly found it. When she pulled it out Anne gasped.

Catalina moved down on one knee grinning up at Anne, who was already close to tears even though Catalina hadn’t said anything yet.

“Anne you have made me so happy in the time that we’ve been together - “ Anne instantly interrupted “ _Yes_ !” Catalina rolled her eyes playfully “ _Let me finish_ . Although it was hard at first given our…… _complicated_ history. - “ Anne laughed tearfully at that. “ - I can’t believe that anyone would ever even think about giving you up. And today - _hopefully_ \- you’ll make me the luckiest person in the world and be my wife.” Anne waited for a moment. Catalina chuckled once she realized what she was waiting for. “I’m finished.”

“Ask me again.” Anne whispered. “Marry me.” Catalina repeated. “Again.” Anne moved closer to Catalina. “Marry me.” Catalina was on her feet and moving closer toward Anne. “ _Again_ .” Anne said again “ _Marry me_ .” Catalina and Anne were pressed up against each other. Anne darted forward and kissed Catalina desperately. “Yes.” She whispered against Catalina’s lips. “Yeah?” Catalina asked “ _Yes_!” Anne exclaimed happily.

With a grin, Catalina lifted Anne up into the air and swung her around. Once she put her down, Catalina placed the ring on Anne’s hand. Anne instantly lifted her hand up to her face and inspected it. “It’s _perfect_.” Anne said joyfully.

Catalina pulled Anne in for a messy kiss that left them both breathless.

“ _You’re_ perfect.” Catalina replied. Anne shook her head at this. She impatiently yanked Catalina back towards her. 

Eventually they made their way back home. When they entered they found the rest of the queens waiting for them. Jane looked up from her painting and smiled at them. “How was your date?”

Catalina and Anne grinned at each other. Anne looked back towards the other queens, who were patiently waiting for their response.

“ _We’re engaged_!” Anne yelled.

Katherine shrieked and basically tackled Anne in her excitement. Cathy smiled and gently congratulated Catalina. Jane moved towards Catalina and gave her a hug, while Anna demanded to hear the story.

5 minutes later Anne was excitedly retelling the story to Anna, Jane, and Katherine. While Cathy and Catalina sat in a comfortable silence, listening quietly. Anne was grinning throughout the entire story, happy to be engaged to Catalina.

Once she finished, Anna patted Catalina on the back. “Good job Aragon.” She said. Anne and Catalina moved to go upstairs. Anne shouted after them “Don’t be too loud up there!” Making both Anne and Catalina blush. Faintly they heard Jane scolding Anne for that comment.

Catalina smiled at Anne, pulling her in for a languid kiss. “I love you, angel.” Catalina whispered against Anne's lips. Anne repeated it back at Catalina like a prayer. “I love you too, _baby_.” Catalina pressed Anne up against the wall, in no mood to tease. Anne knew exactly what she was doing when she called her baby. Anne knew the effect it had on Catalina.

“I’ll show you just how much I do.” Catalina growled against Anne’s neck, beginning to bite and suck on it. Anne shivered in response. “What are you waiting for then?” Anne said as she pressed herself insistently against Catalina.

Catalina grinned at this. “I’m not waiting at all.”

Anne didn’t have a reply to this. 

  
She was too busy focusing on Catalina’s very, _very_ , skilled fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm gonna warn y'all about the guy as a joke. Just because of that one comment that made me laugh. Cause it's true. The guy is a warning in six fics. All the time. Anyways, I'll probably write their wedding, or them planning it next.


End file.
